Last Words
by PotterWeasley6274
Summary: Based on a picture I saw on Facebook about the heroes last words.
1. Chapter 1

**Jason**

**A/N: This is inspired by a picture I saw on Facebook about the Seven's and Nico's last words. Each Hero will have their own chapter and I may add some other heroes.**

Everywhere he looked, he saw the battle raging. He saw his friends fighting enemies too large for them to take down. He saw demigods fighting alongside the gods to rid the world of the giants. It was hopeless. His friends were running out of strength. They were injured and there was no time to heal. No time for ambrosia and nectar. He saw Percy fighting while shielding an injured Annabeth. He watched as Piper dragged Leo off to the side to prevent any further harm from coming to him. A feeling of pride surged through him as he saw Hazel and Frank fighting side by side, even though they were both injured. Of course, their injuries weren't as bad as Annabeth's or Leo's. He watched Nico and Thalia fight together, protecting each other. As Nico summoned spirits of the dead to fight and Thalia shot arrows at their foes, each finding a weak spot and killing the monster as intended, Jason watched from where he was fighting his own monsters. He knew that they couldn't go on like this. His friends were not going to last much longer. He needed to finish this, and he had to do it fast. He was supposed to keep them safe. He knew that there was no way he would survive what he was planning to do. He would burn himself out. But, hopefully, with the help of the gods, this would get rid of all off the Giants. He looked at his friends and then he looked at his father.

'Jason, NO! You cannot do what you're thinking. You'll burn out.' Zeus screamed.

'Father, you cannot stop me. Please just help me. This is MY quest. They are MY responsibility.' With that he summoned all the lightning he possibly could, much more than his body could safely handle. The other gods turned and caught on when they saw what was happening. They each summoned all powers in their elements and helped the son of Jupiter to banish the giants. When the storm subsided. Jason was lying motionless on the floor. The other heroes rushed over to him, checking to see if he was alive, although they knew there was no chance. As Piper saw that he was not alive she began to silently begun to cry. The others had tears streaking down their faces. As Zeus saw the motionless body of his son he began to cry. His form shimmered and he became his roman counterpart. He kneeled next to his only son.

'You did well my son. I'm proud of you.' Zeus said, finally telling his son what he should have said a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

**Annabeth**

**A/N: I know Blood of Olympus is out already but I thought I should finish this.**

Things were not looking good. Annabeth was severely wounded and was being shielded by Percy. Piper had just dragged of Leo to the side, and Jason was fighting three monsters at once. Hazel and Frank were cutting down monsters left and right. Nico was summoning wave after wave of dead soldiers and Thalia was launching volleys of arrows. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Percy slashed through a hellhound as it leaped towards her. Percy was sweating he couldn't hold out much longer. Even with his dad fighting by his side. She saw her mum make her way over to Percy and Poseidon and help them defend her daughter. Percy fell as he was cut across the shoulder. She felt the pain searing across her own shoulder. And now Poseidon was furious. The blade that had cut Percy was dripping poison. She could feel herself weakening as the poison weakened Percy. She knew that some ambrosia and nectar would help Percy, but she didn't have much hope that she would make it. She struggled to keep her eyes open. She saw as together, the gods and demigods took down the last giant. She saw her mother working with Poseidon and smiled. And then it was over. Gaea hadn't awoken. The giants were defeated. And Annabeth Chase was taking her last breaths. 'Percy…' she whispered. Her boyfriend looked at her. 'We were supposed to live in New Rome, Percy. Go to University. Have a life. No…it's not supposed to end like this. I had a plan-' she couldn't go on. The pain was overwhelming.

'Help! Please, somebody help!' Percy called, tears falling from his eyes. Athena and Poseidon ran to them, followed by the others.

'Annabeth…' Piper whispered. 'No, you can't die. We won.' Annabeth only looked at the younger demigod. She couldn't say anything more.

'My daughter… be brave. You can make it.' Athena said, tears pouring down her face. She knew that her daughter was dying, and she couldn't save her. Annabeth shook her head. Athena began to cry in earnest and Poseidon put his arm around her. Annabeth smiled and looked to Percy.

'I… I love you, Annabeth. What do I do without you?' he was crying. Crying harder than even her mother. She smiled at him and she knew he understood what she was trying to tell him. She was scared, too. Scared for what happened now and scared for him. 'I'll see you in Elysium, Annabeth Chase. Don't you dare leave without me, got it?' she looked at him gratefully. He was letting her go. Letting her escape from the pain. He knew that if he didn't say goodbye, she wouldn't be able to leave. She nodded. She looked around her then. She took one last look at her family and she closed her eyes and let go, the pain leaving as she took her last breath.

They all saw her chest stop moving. And then they heard the most agonizing scream. Percy was on the ground. His face was twisted in pain, and he was screaming like his heart had been ripped out. To everyone's surprise, Athena sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. Poseidon recovered from his shock and sat down opposite the goddess and his son.

'Percy…' Poseidon began, but he couldn't find the words to comfort his son. How could he offer words of comfort when they wouldn't help?

'She's gone. She's gone and I couldn't do anything. I promised her that everything would be ok. Why couldn't I protect her?' Percy cried.

'Perseus Jackson,' Athena said, in a calming voice, 'you did everything you could to protect Annabeth. It's not your fault.'

'Yes it is! I didn't do enough. I… I got hit by the blade.' He said and then he looked at Annabeth's shoulder. The same shoulder that she had previously been stabbed in. The one that she had been stabbed in with a poisoned blade. He saw the cut on her shoulder, exactly where the cut on his shoulder was. The cut that was green because of the poison on the blade that had caused it. She had been wounded because he had been wounded. They were linked in a way that nobody would ever understand, not even the two of them. He looked down at his shoulder and saw that his cut wasn't green with poison. And then he saw the water surrounding him. He looked at the rest of his body. He had scars where Annabeth had been cut. But somebody had poured water over him. He was healing and Annabeth would never heal. Percy felt like he was dying. Annabeth Chase was dead.


	3. Chapter 3:Leo

**Leo**

**A/N: so I know it's been a really long time since I updated. I considered abandoning this fic but I thought I should see it through till the end. **

Leo was not having a good day. This whole defeating Gaea thing was really kind of annoying. He, along with Frank and Hazel, had devised a plan. They knew he had to be the one to defeat the earth goddess and they had figured he would die in the process. That was ok. He would save the world, and he would go down in flames (pun totally intended). They had figured the physician's cure would be able to help him, given it could be administered. Up until this point, Leo's day had been bad. Now it was just horrific. The whole defeating Gaea thing had worked, as far as he was aware. Sure, he had died, but his trusty dragon, Festus, had given him the cure and he had come back to life. Using the homing device, Leo had found his way to Ogygia. What he hadn't counted on was his lack of sleep, combined with his many wounds and the fact that Festus had been flying for way too long without a break. Festus was tired, Leo was tired, and the two together just did not make for anything good. Just as Calypso's island came into view, a spark went through the large bronze dragon. Usually this wouldn't have bothered Leo, but his injuries and constant riding had left him sore. The spark sent a jolt through his body. He fell from the back of the dragon and into the water. Now, Leo was an ok swimmer, but for some reason, he couldn't make himself swim, no matter how hard he tried. He saw Calypso, calling for him, trying to get to him. She couldn't, in all these years on the island, she had forgotten how to swim. Leo was drowning. There was nothing he could do. He almost laughed at the thought. He had died, come back to life, and now he would die again.

As he was losing consciousness, he managed to bring himself to say: 'See Calypso? I promised' and then everything went black.

**I know it's short, but it really is all I could think of. I knew Leo would have to make his way to Calypso so he couldn't really die in battle.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hazel

**Hazel**

Hazel had been in a lot of battles recently, but this was by far the worst she had ever been in. She was fighting alongside Frank. Her father was helping her brother and a girl she had never met before. The three of them together were able to take down one giant. It was the first giant to be killed. Hazel didn't think they could do this much longer. Annabeth was seriously injured and Percy was trying his hardest to defend her. Even with Poseidon and Athena helping him, he wouldn't hold out much longer. She Watched Piper shield Leo, and she saw Jason hacking away at monsters.

Just as Frank cut a hellhound out of the air, a chill came over her. She heard a voice in her head. A cold, cruel, bonechilling voice. 'Your friends are dying little hero. You can stop this, you know. You were born to stop this. All you have to do is make a sacrifice.' This was followed by a cruel laugh. 'You know what to do, little hero. Your sacrifice will be enough to ensure the others will live.' Hazel knew what she had to do. She realised then that she had been bought back to die. 'Oh...so this is why they brought me back. I just thought -' She stopped, shook her head. She couldn't think about it.

She looked at her friends- no, her family- one last time, silently saying goodbye. She took a deep breath and charged at Polybotes, knowing she would die. She took the giant by surprise. His shock allowed her father to help her kill the monster, but not before he stabbed her. She fell to the ground, feeling the life drain out of her as the giant died.

The battle was over not long after that. But it was too late, she was almost dead. She heard an anguished cry and saw her brother running over to her. And then they see all there. Nico was holding one of her hands and Frank was holding the other. Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper keeled by her side and her father was by her head. ' Hazel... you were so brave, my daughter. I wish I could save you. But I have already given you life twice. To give you life a third time would destroy my kingdom. I am sorry, brave one. I wish you could have had a better life.' Hazel said nothing, she couldn't say anything. She looked at her family surrounding her, all crying. Nico was sobbing hysterically and Frank looked as though he might break any moment. But he smiled at her.

' You wait for me, ok. I'll see you again, in Elysium.' She nodded and looked to her brother. This was the second time he was losing a sister.

'I'm sorry Hazel.' Was all he managed to say. She squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him, trying to tell him it was ok. When he gave her a watery smile she knew he understood. She took one last breath, her eyes finding the stars. And Hazel Levesque died for a second and last time, surrounded by her family.


	5. Chapter 5: Nico

**Nico**

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure this is going to be the biggest feels –breaker of the lot. I really don't know how this one will play out. But I can't skip Nico so her goes nothing**

**Fine. IF YOU WON'T PROTECT YOUR OWN SON THEN I GUESS I WILL.**

Nico was not having a good day. Actually that was a bit of an understatement. Nico was having an absolutely horrific day. While his friends were in Greece fighting the giants, he was at Camp Half Blood, fighting the Romans. This wouldn't be so bad, but he was extremely worried about what was going on in Greece. Nico was concentrating extremely hard on his friends, trying to sense if they were still alive. It was hard to do while fighting. The other issue he was having was the small factor of fourteen gods speaking in his head. Nico had no clue how this happened, but it was really damn annoying. He knew the gods could project thoughts into the minds of a mortal, but he didn't understand how all of them could be projecting thoughts into his mind at once. He figured that it might help him a bit. Surely, if the gods were projecting thoughts to him, they could understand what he was thinking. So, he thought as hard as he could at the gods to help him protect their children, both the ones that were in Greece and the ones fighting alongside Nico. Thoughts came flooding into his head, the gods agreeing to protect their children. Relief flooded through Nico, but it was short lived. He saw Will Solace fighting one of the Romans – a child of Mars. They were fighting with swords, and it was clear that Will was struggling. Nico wasn't sure why, but he was extremely fond of the son of Apollo, and he really didn't think he could take it if something happened to him. Nico could see the uncertainty on the face of the blond boy. He wouldn't hold out much longer. So, Nico prayed to Apollo to protect his child. When he got a response, he was enraged. He understood that Apollo was fighting the giants, but couldn't he just help Nico out a little? Apparently not. Frustrated, Nico said aloud, 'Fine. IF YOU WON'T PROTECT YOUR OWN SON THEN I GUESS I WILL.'

It happened in a matter of seconds. Nico saw the blade heading straight for Will's heart and then he was in front of Will, and the blade was heading for his heart instead. He had no time to bring his sword up to meet the one that would kill him. If Nico had bothered to listen to Reyna, he would have had armour on. But considering he just jumped straight into the fight, he didn't have so much as a helmet. In the millisecond before the blade pierced his skin, Nico looked at Will and he realised that he had finally been accepted and now he was going to die. And then he was in agony. The imperial gold sword went through his heart and it stopped almost immediately. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades was dead.

**Line break**

Nico opened his eyes and saw Will leaning over a body, trying to see if he could help the person. 'Odd,' he thought, 'I could've sworn I died.' The minutes before his death flashed through his mind, confirming that he had died. Nico looked down at himself and was startled by what he saw. He was transparent. Nico had always been pale, but now he was literally transparent. 'I'm a ghost?' he thought to himself. 'What the Hades? Ghosts can't just randomly appear, they need to be summoned.' He looked around, as if searching for an answer, and jumped when he saw his father standing next to him. 'Dad? What is going on?'

'Nico, I'm so sorry. I tried to protect you, but you willingly sacrificed yourself. I can't protect you if you sacrifice yourself.'

'That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking how the Hades I can appear here without being summoned?'

'Well you are my son. The most powerful of my children for almost 1000 years. You appear to have somehow tied your spirit to the camp, so you can appear here without summons occasionally.'

'What does occasionally mean?'

'I'd say about once a year or so.'

'Can anyone see me?'

'Those who were close to you will be able to see you.' That is when Nico realised that it wasn't just because he was a child of Hades, it was because his father had allowed it to happen.

'Thank you, father.'

'You're welcome. Now come, Elysium awaits you.'

And so, Nico di Angelo parted the world of the living. But he would always be there when his friends needed him. Or when a new demigod had trouble fitting in. It turns out, Hades wasn't quite right when he said Nico would be allowed back once a year. He came back whenever he was needed.


	6. Chapter 6: Frank

**Frank**

**A/N: hello. I know its been a really long time since I updated, and for those of you who reads That Halloween, I know I said updates on Saturdays only but inspiration struck so here it is. This has given me trouble for a while now so I'm really glad that I have an idea for it now. **

Frank knew he wasn't going to survive the war. His death wasn't optional. His whole life depended on a stick of wood. Frank didn't have any option but to die, but that didn't mean he was going down without a fight. He had known for a while that he would die fighting, so when he survived all the battles on the way to Greece, he was surprised. Looks like he would die fighting against Gaea and the giants. Hopefully the rest of the demigods would survive and Gaea wouldn't rise, but if she did rise, he had faith that she would be stopped.

When it came to the final battle, Frank forgot all about the fact that he was supposed to die. He fought next to Hazel, trying to keep her out of harm's way. He watched as Jason fought with Zeus and as Piper dragged a severely injured Leo away from the battle. He watched as Athena fought to shield her daughter with the help of Poseidon and Percy. He watched as an arrow headed towards Hazel, watched as her eyes went wide, watched the arrow fly towards her heart. He wasn't entirely sure what happened next. He does know that he couldn't let Hazel die. He supposed that's why he has a poisoned arrow in his heart, why he can feel the life draining out of him. It's probably why Hazel is crying and his friends are rushing towards him and everything is going blurry. That's when Frank realises that he is dying. The amount of ways he thought he might die, he had never thought an arrow would kill him. He had thought that he would die protecting someone, most probably Hazel, but the fact that his chosen weapon had dealt his deathblow was ironic. He would laugh at the thought if he weren't dying. He thinks he ought to say something, tell a joke or something. He doesn't really know any jokes though, so he settles for asking if they won. It's silent for a minute. He wonders if maybe he didn't ask the question out loud. He is about to ask again when Percy speaks.

'Yeah, we won. It's over.' He says. Frank looks at him to see tears streaming down his face. He is slightly taken aback by the fact that Percy is crying for him. He looks at the rest of them and sees that they are all crying. All except Hazel. She looks furious.

'You idiot!' she screams. 'What were you thinking? I could have avoided the arrow! You didn't need to take it for me!' and now she is crying and Frank hates it when she cries. But he was going to die anyway.

'I was a time bomb, Hazel. I didn't have a choice but to die. But I did get to choose how I died. And I like my choice.' His voice is barely above a whisper and he knows this is it. These are his last moments.

'I – I'll come see you someday, ok? Don't leave without me.' Hazel says. She's looking at him, trying to smile through her tears. And that's the last thing he sees, Hazel's face looking down at him. And he is so glad he died this way, he really does like his choice. Because he saved her. Saved her from dying a second time. She gets to live her life now. He smiles at her and then everything goes black.


End file.
